1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic densitometer equipment using ultrasonic sound waves to measure bone integrity, and in particular, to an ultrasonic densitometer in which the ultrasound is conducted to a human heel through liquid filled bladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices presently exist which may be used to measure the physical properties and integrity of a member such as a bone. Non-invasive density measuring devices can be used to determine cumulative internal damage caused by micro-crushing and micro-fracturing occurring in the bones of humans or animals such as race horses. Additionally, osteoporosis, or loss of bone mineralization, detection in humans and its cure or prevention are increasingly becoming areas of intense medical and biological interest. As the average age of the human population increases, a greater number of patients are developing complications due to rapid trabecular bone loss.